Mai Aizawa
is a female Japanese voice actress. She is employed by Aoni Production. Voice roles Significant roles in bold. Anime Television * Mahō Sensei Negima! (2004 special), Natsumi Murakami * Air (2004), Girl (ep 9) * Negima! (2005), Natsumi Murakami, Theme Song Performance (OP6, OP8, ED4) * Aria the Natural (2006), Pair Undine A (ep 6) * Ring ni Kakero 1: Nichibei Kessen Hen (2006), Kathryn * Yume Tsukai (2006), Mayumi Kisaragi (ep 5) * Negima!? (2006), Natsumi Murakami, Theme Song Performance (ED9) * Gegege no Kitarō (2007), Child (ep 7), Voice (ep 12) * Lucky Star (2007), Ayano Minegishi * Dennō Coil (2007), Kanna * Clannad (2007), Rie Nishina * Rosario + Vampire (2008), Student (ep 3) * Clannad After Story (2008), Rie Nishina (ep 13, 14) * Ga-Rei: Zero (2008), Ayame Jinguuji * Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai (2009), Yumemi Hidaka * Kofun gal no Coffie Campus life (2009), Coffie(2nd Season) * Kiddy Girl-and (2009), Alisa, Young girl (ep 11) Original video animations * Mahō Sensei Negima!: Haru (2006), Natsumi Murakami * Mahō Sensei Negima!: Natsu (2006), Natsumi Murakami * Mahō Sensei Negima!: Shiroki Tsubasa Ala Alba (2008), Natsumi Murakami * Lucky Star (2008), Ayano Minegeshi * Mahō Sensei Negima!: Mō Hitotsu no Sekai (2009), Natsumi Murakami Film * The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2010), Yoshimi Sakanaka Games * Clannad (2004), Rie Nishina * Lucky Star: Lucky Star no mori (2005), Ayano Minegishi * Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon (2006), Lapis * Lucky Star: Ryōō Gakuen Ōtōsai (2008), Ayano Minegishi * Rune Factory Frontier (2008), Lapis * Suikoden Tierkreis (2008), Lycia * Super Robot Wars Z (2008), Mail Beater * Ryū ga Gotoku 3 (2009), Izumi * Konami Japan's PS2 Negima!? game, Natsumi Murakami * Marvelous Interactive's Mahō Sensei Negima! GBA game, Natsumi Murakami Live appearances * Negima! Magister Negi Magi Series Drama CD * Ar tonelico II Sekai ni Hibiku Shōjo-tachi no Metafalica DRAMA CD side Chroche Latel Pastalie (), Sunny * Drama CD CLANNAD Vol.1: Nagisa Furukawa (), Rie Nishina * Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan (), Shizuki Minakami * Lucky Star Drama CD (), Ayano Minegishi Music CD *Negima! Magister Negi MagiCharacter Single Vol.12- The Culture Club Kazumi Asakura, Chizuru Naba, Natsumi Murakami, and Zazie Rainyday (Natsumi Murakami) *Negima! Magister Negi MagiHappy☆Material ver. 6 - Early Summer Version (Natsumi Murakami) *Lucky Star Character Song Vol. 009 (Haikei Combination) *Lucky Star Re-Mix002 ~Lucky Star no Kiwami, Ahh Shiteyanyo~ (Haikei Conbination) *Ga-rei ZeroCharacter Song Vol. 2 Ayame Jinguuji & Kiri Nikaidou (Ayame Jinguuji) *Munto-Tenjō Jin to Akuto Jin Saigo no Tatakai- theme music "Yume mita sora" (Yumemi Hidaka) Radio * V-kingdom (Ended) * Crows Yard J (Ended) * Super Robo OG Radio Umasugi Wave (Lantis web radio: January 9, 2007) * Shining Girl Radio (Ended) * Wonder Radio (わんだーらじお) (Ended) * Karaage Radio (Sora o Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai Radio) (Lantis web radio: February 21, 2009) Television * Oto no moto, Narrator Additional work * Pachinko CR Shonan Bakusouzoku (Shimada) External links *Aoni Production * Category:Japanese voice actors Category:1980 births Category:Living people ca:Mai Aizawa es:Mai Aizawa ja:相沢舞 ru:Айдзава, Май zh:相澤舞